Lady Beatrix
"What are you saying there is nothing out there to do and explore? C'mon, just come outside already! Don't worry about those murderous LeafWings going 'grr!111! i'm a leafwing and i serve 'r majesty queen kukui!11!". Just come on! ~Beatrix Lady Beatrix is the HiveWing princess. She is the daughter of Queen Andren. Song: Fire Emblem Awakening: Id (Purpose)(From Pokeball's favorite video game) Coding by DigitalJackal from Heliosanctus's Testing Wiki. Slight edits by Pokeballmachine. Do not use this character without permission. revamping "You can't just say what you want to do and not do it. Do it." ~Beatrix PERSONALITY Beatrix loves to write and do her... princess stuff. Very enthusiastic and loves to travel to other places. "I think your name fits you." ~Beatrix ETYMOLOGY Beatrix is a woman's name derived from Viatrix (female version of Viator), meaning "voyager" and "traveler", referencing her traveling instincts, like most insects CRAWL CRAWL CRAWL everywhere and travel... slowly. It is also associated with the Latin word "beatus", meaning "blessed". The writer Beatrix Potter studied insects (aaaaand that's how I got her name), referencing her name. "What would you like me to do next?" ~Beatrix FANFICTION APPEARANCES Legendary Loathing Beatrix appears in Legendary Loathing by Sab as the immature princess of the HiveWings. Usually, Honeybee is disgusted by her immaturity "I'm sorry if this makes you angry, Goliath, but I'm going to say it anyway because I think you might have the same thoughts as I do: I love you." ~Beatrix to Goliath QUOTES "Uhh... can I go outside and FLUTTA FLUTTA FLUTTA?" ''-To Andren. ''"What the heck does the word that supposed to mean?" -Beatrix joking to HiveWings. "WHERE'S MY COOKIES?!" ''-To Lady Honeybee. RELATIONSHIPS Queen Andren Beatrix loves to have her mother around and tries to act mature around her, thinking that since she is the oldest sibling, Andren will choose her to be the next ruler. Overall, she loves having her mother around and feels safe around her. Beatrix wants to get ready to challenge her for the throne, but doesn't feel like she's ready to kill her, yet. She is excited for the throne, just feels like she isn't ready to kill Andren. Lady Honeybee Beatrix thinks of Honeybee as a usual princess and accepts her as a younger sibling. Whenever she sees Wildheart around, she sometimes mentions the shipping between them, saying things like "OOOH THEY'RE IN LOVE I SHIP IT", "WHAT'S THE NAME OF THEIR DRAGONET? UHHH... MAYBE... UHHH... 'AVIAN' OR 'BURSTINATRIX'!" (if you play Yu-Gi-Oh! you might understand). When Andren is around, she tries not to say it, thinking that her mother would not choose her as the next queen for her immaturity, shipping her sister with a NightWing. Wildheart Beatrix only thinks of Wildheart as a usual NightWing that is very unique. Also thinks of him as a trading card... Goliath Beatrix secretly loves Goliath and despite all the affection Goliath shows to her, she thinks that Goliath is secretly in love with her as well. Although Beatrix is energetic, she feels a little nervous to confess to Goliath she loves him and she knows he does as well, but knows she'll do it someday. "Don't show me baby pictures if you have some! I usually think mine are embarrassing." ~Beatrix TRIVIA *Beatrix is also inspired by the writer Beatrix Potter. Potter did study insects according to http://www.vam.ac.uk/content/articles/b/beatrix-potter-natures-lessons/ *She is probably one of the most immature HiveWings '''GALLERY' Beatrix by Undertale.png|By UndertaleTrashowo Hivesketch.jpg|By Fever! Category:HiveWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)